1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a counter circuit and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical counter circuit sequentially increases bits from a lower bit to an upper bit, so that a specific address or a decoding signal targeted by a user may be searched and selected. Particularly, in the case of an address counter included in a semiconductor chip in the form of an array, it may be difficult to select only an address group belonging to a specific category, resulting in an increase in a test time and an operation time for applying the address counter.